Kto khochet stat' millionerom? (2016-2017 season)
This is the seventeenth season of Kto khochet stat' millionerom?, Russian version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (Except O, Schastlivchik!'s seasons). It's hosted by Dmitry Dibrov. Only celebrities appeared in this season. Lifelines In risk format is used 4 lifelines: * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend * Ask the Audience * Double Dip Episodes * Episode 1 (3rd September 2016) Boris Grachevsky and Renat Ibragimov (200,000 rubles) Garik Sukachev and Ivan Okhlobystin (0 rubles) * Episode 2 (10th September 2016) Alla Shishkina and Vlada Chigireva (100,000 rubles) Sofya Velikaya and Timur Safin (100,000 rubles) * Episode 3 (17th September 2016) Tatyana Bulanova and Vladislav Radimov (400,000 rubles) Ye. Rozhdestvenskaya and E. Vitorgan (200,000 rubles) * Episode 4 (24th September 2016) Valdis Pelsh and Natalya Ionova (0 rubles) Oleg Maslennikov-Voytov and Danila Dunayev (0 rubles) * Episode 5 (1st October 2016) Andrey Urgant and Anna Banshchikova (400,000 rubles) * Episode 6 (8th October 2016) Tatyana Lyutayeva and Agnia Ditkovskyte (0 rubles) Igor Mirkurbanov and Irina Bezrukova (200,000 rubles) * Episode 7 (15th October 2016) Dmitry Borisov and Irada Zeynalova (400,000 rubles) Ilya Reznik and Larisa Rubalskaya (0 rubles) * Episode 8 (22nd October 2016) Yuly Gusman and Mikhail Gusman (200,000 rubles) * Episode 9 (29th October 2016) Valentina Talyzina and Oleg Anofriyev (400,000 rubles) Viktor Koklyushkin and Natalya Medvedeva (200,000 rubles) * Episode 10 (5th November 2016) Alexander Ilyin-Jr. and Filipp Yankovsky (0 rubles) Alexey Barabash and Miriam Sekhon (0 rubles) * Episode 11 (12th November 2016) Dmitry Pevtsov and Diana Arbenina (0 rubles) Natalya Barbier and Timur Solovyov (800,000 rubles) * Episode 12 (19th November 2016) Marat Basharov and Anastasiya Volochkova (400,000 rubles) * Episode 13 (26th November 2016) Alexander Oblasov and Anna Tsukanova-Kott (0 rubles) Alexander Zatsepin and Alla Dukhova (200,000 rubles) * Episode 14 (3rd December 2016) Andrey Fedortsov and Mariya Shukshina (200,000 rubles) Roza Syabitova and Stanislav Kostyushkin (0 rubles) * Episode 15 (10th December 2016) Maxim Trankov and Tatyana Volosozhar (400,000 rubles) Alexey Likhnitsky and Roman Yunusov (100,000 rubles) * Episode 16 (17th December 2016) Ilya Averbukh and Yulianna Karaulova (200,000 rubles) Anzhelika Kashirina and Roman Kostomarov (100,000 rubles) * Episode 17 (24th December 2016) Tatyana Shamanina and Tornike Kvitatiani (200,000 rubles) Yekaterina Kovskaya and Vladi Bleiberg (100,000 rubles) * Episode 18 (21st January 2017) Leonid Yarmolnik and Nikolay Fomenko (200,000 rubles) * Episode 19 (28th January 2017) Tatyana Sudets and Tatyana Arno (200,000 rubles) Yelena Korolenko and Yury Kovelenov (100,000 rubles) * Episode 20 (4th February 2017) Alexander Maslyakov-Jr. and Alexander Maslyakov (800,000 rubles) * Episode 21 (11th February 2017) Vladimir Pozner and Mikhail Boyarsky (800,000 rubles) * Episode 22 (18th February 2017) Maxim Galkin (200,000 rubles) Dmitry Dibrov (200,000 rubles) * Episode 23 (25th February 2017) Karen Shakhnazarov and Vladimir Menshov (0 rubles) Yevgeny Nikishin and Mikhail Marfin (400,000 rubles) * Episode 24 (4th March 2017) Tatyana Vasilyeva and Olesya Zheleznyak (0 rubles) Yuliya Baranovskaya and Alexander Gordon (100,000 rubles) * Episode 25 (11th March 2017) Alexander Vasilyev and Vasilisa Volodina (200,000 rubles) * Episode 26 (25th March 2017) Aristarkh Livanov and Nikolay Chindyaykin (400,000 rubles) Ales Mukhin and Boris Belozerov (200,000 rubles) * Episode 27 (1st April 2017) Dušan Perović and Yekaterina Andreyeva (200,000 rubles) * Episode 28 (8th April 2017) Olga Shelest and Timur Rodriguez (200,000 rubles) Anatoly Kuzichev and Artyom Sheynin (0 rubles) * Episode 29 (15th April 2017) Anfisa Chekhova and Yelena Borshcheva (200,000 rubles) Alena Apina and Vyacheslav Malezhik (100,000 rubles) * Episode 30 (22nd April 2017) Igor Nikolayev and Vladimir Presnyakov (400,000 rubles) Olga Tumaykina and Stanislav Duzhnikov (200,000 rubles) * Episode 31 (29th April 2017) Valentin Smirnitsky and Veniamin Smekhov (200,000 rubles) Vadim Galygin and Marina Kravets (0 rubles) * Episode 32 (13th May 2017) Alexey Lysenkov and Vladimir Markin (0 rubles) Vsevolod Shilovsky and Aglaya Shilovskaya (0 rubles) * Episode 33 (20th May 2017) Semen Strugachev and Evelina Blodans (100,000 rubles) Arkady Inin and Nikolay Lukinsky (0 rubles) * Episode 34 (27th May 2017) Alla Surikova and Andrey Dementyev (0 rubles) Viktor Verzhbitsky and Andrey Burkovsky (200,000 rubles) * Episode 35 (3rd June 2017) Alexander Serov and Elmira Abdrazakova (0 rubles) Daniil Spivakovsky and Irina Apeksimova (0 rubles) * Episode 36 (10th June 2017) Yury Malikov and Inna Malikova (200,000 rubles) Semen Altov and Valery Syutkin (0 rubles) * Episode 37 (17th June 2017) Valeriya Korableva nad Anton Vernitsky (200,000 rubles) Anastasiya Shutova and Mikhail Mun (400,000 rubles) * Episode 38 (24th June 2017) Olga Pogodina and Alexey Pimanov (0 rubles) Natali and Mitya Fomin (0 rubles) * Episode 39 (1st July 2017) Larisa Rubalskaya and Anatoly Wasserman (0 rubles) Viktor Zinchuk and Oleg Mityayev (400,000 rubles) * Episode 40 (8th July 2017) - Day of Family, Love and Fidelity Special Mikhail Boyarsky and Larisa Luppian (100,000 rubles) Natalya Bestemyanova and Igor Bobrin (200,000 rubles) Vladimir Menshov and Yuliya Menshova (800,000 rubles) (rerun) * Episode 41 (15th July 2017) Yelena Proklova and Polina Proklova (0 rubles) Boris Krasnov and Igor Ugolnikov (0 rubles) Alexander Marshal and Natalya Koroleva (100,000 rubles) (rerun) * Episode 42 (22nd July 2017) Alena Sviridova and Darya Poverennova (200,000 rubles) Irina Mazurkevich and Alexander Pashutin (100,000 rubles) Yuliya Baranovskaya and Alexander Gordon (100,000 rubles) (rerun) * Episode 43 (29th July 2017) Irina Miroshnichenko and Sergey Zhilin (0 rubles) Irina Sokolova and Alexey Glyzin (100,000 rubles) Mikhail Galustyan and Alexander Revva (0 rubles) (rerun) * Episode 44 (5th August 2017) Angelina Vovk and Dilbar Fayziyeva (400,000 rubles) Yuliya Zimina and Alexander Pankratov-Cherny (0 rubles) Anfisa Chekhova and Tatyana Arno (0 rubles) (rerun) * Episode 45 (12th August 2017) Irina Medvedeva and Andrey Urgant (400,000 rubles) Vladimir Yumatov and Viktor Rakov (0 rubles) Natalya Gvozdikova and Zurab Sotkilava (400,000 rubles) (rerun) * Episode 46 (19th August 2017) Natalya Senchukova and Viktor Rybin (100,000 rubles) Larisa Dolina and Andrey Sokolov (200,000 rubles) Yuly Gusman and Mikhail Gusman (200,000 rubles) (rerun) * Episode 47 (26th August 2017) Tatyana Vasilyeva (100,000 rubles) Larisa Verbitskaya and Vladimir Korenev (200,000 rubles) Lolita Milyavskaya and Alexander Dobrovinsky (rerun) Trivia * In 5th episode in first time Double Dip lifeline by Andrey Urgant and Anna Banshchikova on 14th (penultimate) question was used. * The Top Prize question was asked again twice, but, both pair of contestants missed it. ** Dušan Perović and Yekaterina Andreyeva are the third contestants to miss the final question (lost 1,100,000 rubles). Viktor Verzhbitsky and Andrey Burkovsky are the fourth to miss the final question and they lost the biggest amount of money (lost 1,300,000 rubles) in Russian history of Millionaire. * In after of the 10th Anniversary (the jubilee season) of the talent show "Minuta Slavy" (Russian version of "America's Got Talent" franchise) Dmitry Dibrov asked Maxim Galin the question: First, Galkin called option C'', then - ''A, then - D''. After each of these options, short videos from these programs in "Minuta Slavy" from April 15, 2017 episode were shown. * In this season Nikolay Lukinsky and Mikhail Boyarsky in 9th time appeared in show. It is record in Russian version's history. * In this season both Larisa Rubalskaya and Mikhail Boyarsky twice appeared. * In 40th episode was rerun the Vladimir Menshov and Yuliya Menshova (on October 5, 2013 aired) game shown. This episode was after Day of Family, Love and Fidelity. Also beginning with the 40th episode, in addition to the new celebrities' games, the reruns of games from past episodes began to be broadcast in air. * In 41th episode Boris Krasnov and Igor Ugolnikov used the Ask the Audience lifeline on 1st question. This happens very rarely. * Tatyana Vasilyeva in this season twice appeared (24th and 47th episodes). Sources *List of Season 17 Contestants See also * O, Schastlivchik! (1999-2000 season) * O, Schastlivchik! (2000-2001 season) Category:Russian Series Category:Kto khochet stat' millionerom? Category:Incomplete articles